karthikfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerk/Very Long
1. Lilah 2. Vioda 3. Diraxi 4. Vynosa 5. Eluin 6. Karthik 7. Eleni 8. Vivaca 9. Cole 10. Kalio 1. YOUR MOM Eleni: My mom’s dead. Karthik: My brother killed my mother. Vioda: *stares darkly* *walks away* Lilah: My parents were murdered in front of me over many years time. I carry their deaths with me forever. Vynosa: Orphan! Cole: woo! *high fives vynosa* Vivaca: My parents were killed in an attack… *sniffs dramatically* Me: all right, all right, that’s enough, we all realize that the author of this quiz was a jerk… 2. 8 is confronted by a door-to-door salesman. What is his/her reaction? Vivaca: Oh, you want to sell me something?? *poses prettily* Salesman: *stares* oh, erm, yes… Vivaca: that sounds lovely, *twirls hair* do you think I’m pretty today? Salesman: of course… Vivaca: If you buy something for me, I’ll let you brush my hair… ^^ Salesman: sure! …wait… Vivaca: *beams* 3. OH CRAP, IT'S A TAX COLLECTOR!!! What does 4 do about it?! Vynosa: *jumps on his back pulling on hair and giggling incessantly* Tax Collector: Gah! Get it off me! Vynosa: you’re a jerk! I’m not an it! *tickles neck and gnaws on shoulder a little… *more giggling* 4. What is perfection to you? (all characters) Lilah: Karthik. Vioda: it doesn’t exist. Nobody and nothing is good enough that it can’t be improved or isn’t corrupted in some way. *stares at the ground in a gloomy sort of way* Diraxi: I have two answers to give… and only one I like. So I’ll use that one. Vioda. *smirks* Vynosa: Kurama! Erm, I mean… me? Eluin: Eleni! Karthik: the torture that cuts the deepest…. Eleni: when there is no more pain or suffering Vivaca: Me. Cole: freedom. Kalio: creation. Before the demons corrupted it. 5. 2 has created a giant two headed three tailed monster that only obeys him/her. What do they name it, and who do they tell it to attack? Vioda: I name you, Annoyance Bringer. Now, go bug Taitousuu… don’t kill him, but get him to quit bugging me for a while. Taitousuu: awwwwww! But I’m not even /in/ this quiz! 6. 1 has to stay the night at your place. Why and where will they sleep? Lilah: *sad face* Karthik kicked me out. *at the door with rain falling* Me: awww, come in… you can sleep with me in my bed. Lilah: *looks up* I don’t… don’t know what to do. Me: It’s okay, we’ll fix it. But for tonight, you can stay here. (she’d stay in my bed, cuz she’d be suicidal otherwise) 7. Holy Banana! Michael Jackson just jumped 4 and 9 in a dark alley-way! How do they react? Vynosa: but, Mr. Jackson sir, I’m not a little boy. Next dark alley! Michael: ah, thank you for assistance little one. *leaves* Cole: what a freak. 8. 7 stars in a pop-tart commercial. How does that go? Eleni: eat. It’s healthy. *deadpan expression* Sellers: gah, we’ll never sell them now! *inexplicable high sales result* 9. 7 now becomes a pop-tart. How does THAT go? Karthik: *chomps* NOM NOM NOM Me: there’s something wrong with that picture… 10. 2,3, and 8 each discover a mysterious object in a ditch at separate occasions. They feel compelled to pick it up, but from the dark, swirling, purple aura exuding from it, they can safely assume that as soon as they touch it, some evil force will then possess them, compelling them to kill all they come across, including their loved ones. What do they do? Vioda: *tries to resist picking it up, but the dark energy inside himself can’t resist the dark object, picking it up* NOOOOOOOOOOO!! *kills his mother* Diraxi: hmmm…. This seems like a bad idea…. I’m not all /that/ fond of evil or being controlled by it. Let’s say no. Vivaca: I don’t… don’t want it! *cries, even as her hand reaches towards it* I don’t care how pretty it is! *ends up giving in to compulsion* *becomes evil and is killed by Vioda* 11. All ten of your OC's meet Naruto in the flesh (separate times). How do each of their encounters go? Lilah: Kyuubi. I will have your Jinchuuriki for Karthik-sama. *attacks* Naruto: no! you can’t have me or the nine-tailed fox inside me! *fights back* Lilah: *wins* Vioda: *bows* Naruto: huh. You’re tall. Vioda: yah, no freaking kidding kid. *rolls eyes and walks away* Naruto: hey, don’t walk away from me, I’m gonna be hokage someday! Vioda: *ignores* Diraxi: *stares at carefully and analytically* I think I know how you could be hokage… so long as you help me later. Naruto: really? Cuz I’m totally gonna be hokage! (Me: idiot) Vynosa: haha, what a dummy. Naruto: am not a dummy! Vynosa: *uses magic to play with him* it’s fun to torment him. Naruto: GAH! Eluin: hi, naruto! Naruto: who’re you? Eluin: I’m a water elemental! Naruto: *steps back* hidden mist village! What do you want with the leaf village? Eluin: *tilts head* let’s play! *shoots water at him* Naruto: gah, wait, what? *is half-drowned* Karthik: Everybody hates you don’t they…? Naruto: what? Karthik: every important promise you’ve made has been broken. Everyone who’s been like a father to you is dead. Naruto: what do you want?! Karthik: to kill you…. Eventually. *grins evilly* Eleni: *runs away* Naruto: nyah? Vivaca: bring me some ramen? Naruto: no! ramen’s for me, nyah? It’s my favorite! Vivaca: *smiles flirtatiously* but… I’m hungry dear. Naruto: *drools* *gets ramen* Cole: Hey, you’re pretty strong aren’t you? Naruto: yeah, I am, I’m gonna be Hokage one day! Cole: I can train you to be even stronger! Picked up some nifty techniques here and there… Kalio: *burns alive to destroy the Kyuubi* Naruto: ouch! 12. 1 and 6 wake up on their tenth birthday to begin their journey as pokemon trainers! What starter pokemon do they choose and why? (Any starter regardless of region) gah…. I’m not knowledgeable enough about pokemon to answer this question properly…. 13. 5 is forced to make a life changing decision. Join the Power Rangers, or the Power Puff Girls? And what color do they choose? Eluin: oo! Oo! Can I be the blue ranger! Pretty, pretty please!!!?? Powers that be: *in booming voice* I dub thee…. BUBBLES! Eluin: sweet! …wait…. Okay, still cool! Me: XD 14. 10 meets the famous Jackie Chan at the super market! What happens? Kalio: that’s my sushi you have there…. Jackie Chan: oh? It’s the last one though…. And for my sister’s birthday… do you mind if I take it for her? Kalio: *eyes start glowing* no one steals my sushi and gets away with it…. *hands start glowing with orange-y aura* Jackie Chan: *sweat drops* 15. OMG! Jackie Chan is attacked by Jet Lee in a fury of Asian martial arts action! What does 10 do about it? Kalio: *blinks and stares* *walks away* Me: he doesn’t really care about most things… 16. 3,6 and 7 are forced to take some sort of reconstructive plastic surgery. What part of their body do they change? Diraxi: *laughs evilly* do you really want to change my perfect body? *starts stripping off shirt* Doctor: ummm, that’s really unnecessary…. *starts blushing* Diraxi: you know, you’re awfully attractive for a doctor… *caresses face* it’s too bad I’m in love with someone else… *walks away while doctor is thoroughly distracted* Karthik: make my hand into a claw…. With poison in the tips… but not something that will kill but cause mild hallucinations of violence. *grins evilly* Doctor: umm… we’re not really equipped to… Karthik: or else. *dangerous smirk* Doctor: ok! *sweat drops* Vivaca: can you make me not dead? But not all ugly like the other undead people… I want to retain all my good looks! Doctor: ….what? 17. 2 is stuck in a kelp forest along with Spongebob and Patrick and can somehow breathe. What happens? Spongebob: it’s a good thing we have all these crabby patties since we’re stuck here! *laughs* Patrick: yeah, good thing you remembered to bring them Spongebob, especially since we met this guy that’s five times our size and really hungry! Vioda: *has a doomed sort of expression on his face* thanks… umm… you guys. I’ve gotta get back to the surface and it’s pretty high up there…. *chomps down* hey… this is good… what’s in it? Spongebob: well… the secret ingredient… is humans! Vioda: gah! 18. The F.U.N song or the Campfire Song Song? Lilah: what is this fun? Karthik: it’s the joy we get out of torturing others. Lilah: oh. I understand karthik-sama. Vioda: … gah… having… taitousuu… flashbacks… worst. Night. Ever. Eluin: I don’t know… they’re both so awesome… can we sing both??! Vynosa: yeah, yeah, let’s sing both! Cole: *joins in: Diraxi: *ignores altogether and tries to corner Vioda* Vioda: gah, Diraxi, not even a moment’s peace? *sigh* Eleni: *tilts head* what is all this noise? *is curious* Kalio:….. *says nothing* Vivaca: hey, why won’t anyone pay attention to me??? *whines* 19. Pimp or B**** slap? Diraxi: I’m obviously a pimp. *grins deviously* Vioda: *rolls eyes* true though. Cole: well…I guess I’m the good guy pimp. Off to save the world? Or something. ^^ Eleni: what’s a B****? Eluin: gah! Eleni, don’t say naughty words! Vynosa: hee hee, she said B**** Karthik: let’s punish the naughty children… *grins evilly* Lilah: yes, Karthik-sama. Vivaca: I’m the pretty girl everyone wants but can never have. *tosses hair and smiles* Kalio: … 20. All 10 of your OC's are hallucinating and think that they're some villain. Who do they think they are? (Not from Kirby) Kalio: illidan. Of course. *laughs in a dark and menacing way from the fiery shadows where his face his hidden* Karthik: what… what… *stares in mirror* what are these scars on my face??? All this red… *laughs insanely* Eleni: noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! *screams inside while body moves on own* and now I’ll destroy my hundredth planet…. Hahahahaha, there’s no such thing as super-saiyan! Vioda: I must… I must…. Have power. All the powers. No one should be special but me… *speaks as if in trance* *moves finger slowly, drawing it across a little girls skull* your power will be mine…. Cole: *looks down* *looks around* *glances in mirror* *is expressionless* apparently I’m ulquiorra. Eluin: me? A villain??? *giggles and laughs in amusement* not gonna happen… ^^ Vivaca: “all shall love me and despair!!!” mwahahahahaha Lilah: *vectors sprout from back* I should destroy humans…. Diraxi: boromir… where is my son boromir??? *sees cloven horn* NOOOOOO!! Vynosa: *giggles inanely* you’ll never survive me…… cuz mistah jay always wins. ^^ 21. 3,5, and 10's ramen is spiked with incomprehensible amounts of hot sauce. How do they react? Eluin: IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!!! Diraxi: you idiot, you’re a water elemental, deal with it. Eluin: but don’t you know that water makes spicy burning /worse/???? Diraxi: *blinks* really? Huh. Kalio: *starts burning all over* Diraxi and Eluin: eh??? Kalio: *evil, evil smile* Diraxi and Eluin: *exchange looks…. turn and run* 22. Who spiked it and what was their motive for doing so? Karthik: muahahahahahahahhaha!!!! Catch them my minion and torture them for years!!!! 23. If all of the characters were drinks, what flavor would they be? Lilah: V8. No one really drinks it anymore, but it’s still good for you. Vioda: Barq’s. best soda ever, but often overlooked by stores and restaurants. Diraxi: Mountain Dew. Lots of caffeine and I taste more like an energy drink than anything else. Vynosa: FIVEMILLIONENERGYDRINKSOFDOOMALLROLLEDINTOONE!FEARME!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eluin: water of course! I make people think better even though I’m not always drank! Also, I’m everywhere. ^^ Karthik: strychnine. *laughs evilly* Eleni: alcohol. I’m a depressant. Vivaca: Coke, cuz it’s tasty and everyone loves it, but not everyone can afford it. ^^ Cole: Dr. pepper. I’m well liked, but not found everywhere. Also, I can cross easily between pepsi and coke. ^^ Kalio: burning death. 24. 1, 7, 4 and 9 meet Wondercheese, what happens?! Lilah: can I kill it? Eleni: noooo! Vynosa: what is it….??? *pokes* Cole: I dunno…. *circles it, analyzing carefully* Lilah: *starts to grow plants* Cole: ah ah ah, I saw that! Lilah: *slumps* 25. 3 and 9 are throwing bricks at a greenhouse that is secretly filled with a toxic nerve gas. What is 4's reaction? Cole: should we really be doing this?? As a good guy, I sorta don’t think I should…. Diraxi: ah, shut up, most bad things are fun! I say screw it. *throws another brick* Vynosa: hey, cool, can I join!!! Cole: … Diraxi: sure…. Just aim for that crack and try to break the glass. Vynosa: sweet! *throws* *glass shatters and gas comes out* Diraxi: well, that’s my cue! *runs off* *police sirens* Cole: he set us up! Vynosa: quick let’s fly away! Cole: yeah, it’s a good thing our wings let us escape from the law *cops show up and start coughing and dying* 24. Everyone is eating pizza for lunch. There is only one slice of pizza left. If everyone fights over the slice, who ends up getting it at the end? Karthik: victory is mine~! Cole: you cheat! Lilah and kalio helped you! Karthik: *shrugs* that’s what minions are for…. *throws it away while watching everyone’s tortured faces* muahahahahaha! 25. 2, 8 and 9 are running for president. What are their campaigns? Vioda: I’ll help reduce crime and rid our governments of corruption! Vivaca: I’ll make sure everyone gets pictures of me and autographs at regularly held signings… *beams prettily* Cole: I’ll increase and better the education systems and increase the situation of the poor! *vivaca wins* Vivaca: it’s because I’m beautiful. *smiles* 26. Who wins? XD see previous question. 27. 1 is suddenly made out of ice cream, who eats him/her first? Vynosa: ICE CREAM!!! *eats* 28. What would you do if ~Katria-Kage put a moltv cocktail down your shirt? Me: eh? What are these things now? Who do what? 29. THEY PLAY TWISTER IS IT SEXY? I feel like the only reasonable way to answer this question is to draw it…. Remind me to do it later. ^^ 30. WEEGEE! … Eluin: yay! 31. What are the character's tastes in music? Lilah: Silence is the most comforting. Karthik: really now? Because I’ve always found more pleasure in screaming death metal… *evil grin* Vioda: the gentle sounds of nature satisfy the best. Diraxi: the dulcet tones of rock, varying in degree from soft to hard, are quite enjoyable to me… *chuckles* Kalio: I don’t listen to music. Just the sound of fire’s flickering flames holds any value to me now. Vivaca: background instrumental music. It’s nice and relaxing but doesn’t take the focus off me. *grins* Vynosa: HAPPY MUSIC!!!!! *dances around in happy circles* Cole: I don’t really listen to music… as such, I don’t really have preferences. ^^ Eluin: me and Eleni both prefer the lovely sounds of nature. ^^ don’t we sweetheart? Eleni: *tilts head* what’s a sweet heart? How can my heart be sweet? Eluin: eh? Oh, it’s just a way for me to be affectionate. ^^ I like the music of whales.. Eleni: huh. I suppose… I like birdsong. 32. Suddenly 7 gained 500 pounds weight!?!?! What happens? Eluin: *gasps of shock* how the heck did you change so fast???? … *pokes* oooooooo Eleni: *looks down at herself* huh. This makes it hard to move. Eluin: *tilts head* yeah, how’re we gonna cross distances now? Oh! I know, we’ll just travel by water for a while! *grins* Eleni: if you think so. Eluin: *tackle hugs..... with difficulty* 33. 1 and 9 are making out, later one 9 sees 1 making out with 2, what happens? Cole: Vioda! No! I’m too late, she got to you too!!! Vioda: what are you talking about cole? Cole: Karthik had her poison her lips like poison ivy! Vioda: oh no! …. wait, then how are you still here? Cole: ah… ummm… huh. Actually, I dunno. Why /am/ I still here lilah? Lilah: Karthik-sama isn’t interested in you… Cole: then why’d you kiss me? Lilah: to confuse you. Karthik-sama always knows best. Cole: *smacks forehead* Vioda: *collapses* Me: *runs from the murderous taichou* 34. If 1 cosplays as someone, who does he/she cosplay as? Lilah: Karthik-sama, may I dress up as you? Karthik: there’s only one thing more terrifying than me… and that’s two of me. *laughs evilly* 35. 5 is drinking tea. What do they think of it? Eluin: mmmmm… tea…. Caffeine…. I’m hyper! *starts jumping up and down* Eleni: again? Eluin: *laughs* 36. 1, 10, 7, 6, and 3 meet the Queen of England. What happens? Karthik: *laughs evilly* Eleni: no, it’s too dangerous, you have to run! Queen: I beg your pardon? *gasps* Kalio: *darkly bursts into flame* Queen: *screams* GUARDS! GUARDS! MAGIC! *more screams* Lilah: *plants twine down arm* Karthik-sama said I get to torture you first… *really weird, creepy, dead-looking smile* Karthik: don’t worry, we won’t kill you…. *laughs some more* Diraxi: can we wrap this up? We’ve got ten minutes til the guards get here. Eleni: please don’t… *cries* Queen: *screams* Karthik: *laughs* Why is it that all the /bad/ guys and eleni were there? Figures. XD 37. 3 and 6 are left a riddle by a mysterious riddler -who would be Riddleo- Can they solve it? Diraxi: Look up. *looks up at Karthik* you know, that really wasn’t very complicated… Karthik: simple pleasures, simple pleasures…. *grins* Diraxi: is this really necessary? Karthik: I torture everyone, you know that. Diraxi: *sigh*, all right, get on with it then, I’ve got a meeting in two hours. Karthik: I think you might be late. Diraxi: nah. *screams* 38. If everyone had their own country, what would they call them? Lilah: Karthikland Vioda: Taitousuu, I am not calling it rainbow world. Taitousuu: (from offscreen) awwwww!!!! Why not??? Vioda: *rolls eyes* Angala Diraxi: Diraxi. *grins smugly* Vynosa: Lollipop land! ^^ Eluin: LAND OF THE BUBBLES! Karthik: why name it when I’m only going to destroy it??? XD Eleni: Home Vivaca: Vivacala. Named after me. ^^ Cole: Angala. Kalio: Freedom. 39. A small child asks 1, 6, and 10 -on different occasions- where babies come from. Their answers? Lilah: mothers. Mothers bring babies to life with a gift of life from the father. Karthik: my good will. Displease me and you shall die. Screaming. Oh, and all things displease me. *laughs* Kalio: *looks at the small child in such a terrifying way the child runs off without Kalio uttering a word. 40. 1 and 2 are drunk and kiss under the mistletoe at christmas! 6 watches the event non-drunk and tells them the following morning. Karthik: oh? And you kissed lilah last night too. Vioda: oh, that’s right accuse me of assaulting your henchman to boot! You know, is it always gonna be this way with you Karthik? Karthik: *grins*, yes. But this time, you really did. Ask her. Lilah: Karthik-sama, I really kissed this ugly man? Vioda: wait, I’m not ugly…. Am I? *pulls out convenient mirror* Lilah: all men are ugly compared to Karthik-sama Vioda: *gives lilah the ‘that was so ridiculous’ look. Karthik: lilah. You kissed my brother. Does that mean you prefer him to me? Because, you can always leave me for him if you want… you know that. Lilah: no, Karthik-sama! *cries* don’t send me from your side! Karthik: no, no, you kissed vioda, you no longer wish to serve me…. Vioda: aw man, don’t use this as another excuse to torture her…. *sigh* Karthik: *blinks* everything is another excuse to torture her. Vioda: *stares* you suck. Karthik: *laughs* 41. A chainsaw is flying quickly towards 4's head! Does he/she dodge it time? Vynosa: wait, what? AHHHHH! *splat* oh noes! My brains! *diez* Taitousuu: nooooooo! MASTER!!!!! *cries* Vioda: oh no! taitousuu cried! *looks around fearfully as rumblings in the earth are heard* IT’S THE APOCALYPSE!!!! Cole: Quick, we have to combine our magics, go back into the past and stop this from happening! Vioda: okay! *puts hands together, time swirls backwards* *chainsaw flying* Vioda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *tackles Vynosa out of the way* Vynosa: *stares* geez what was that for vioda-nii-chan? Vioda: oh, just preventing the end of the world is all…. Vynosa: ha! As if you could do that. *giggles* 42. Pick a plz to represent each character. Ummm…. Sorry everybody, I’m a skip this one… I don’t really do emoticon stuff, so this question is to difficult for me to answer. Like the pokemon question. ^^ 43. The quiz is over! Now what? Me: FINALLY! Now I can post it! After like, six months…. *sigh* Back to Original Character Quizzes.